The Captain Underpants King
CaptainUnderpantsMovieFan360's movie-spoof of Disney 1994 animated film, "The Lion King". Cast: * Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Infant Simba * Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) as Cub Simba * Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as Adult Simba * Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Cub Nala * Tulip (Storks) as Adult Nala * Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs/The Smurfs (2011))/The Smurfs 2/Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Timon * Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)) as Pumbaa * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Mufasa * Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as Sarabi * Gargamel (The Smurfs/The Smurfs (2011))/The Smurfs 2/Smurfs: The Lost Village) as Scar * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Shenzi * Rasputin (Anastasia) as Banzai * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Ed * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Rafiki * Bartok (Anastasia) as Zazu * Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Sarafina * Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Wildebeests Stampede Scenes: * The Captain Underpants King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Jack-Jack Parr's Presentation Ceremony * The Captain Underpants King part 2 - King Triton and Gargamel's Conversation * The Captain Underpants King part 3 - Lucas Nickle's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Captain Underpants King part 4 - A: Lucas Nickle's Pouncing Lesson * The Captain Underpants King part 5 - B: "The Morning Report" * The Captain Underpants King part 6 - Lucas Nickle and Gargamel's Conversation/Inviting Riley Andersen * The Captain Underpants King part 7 - Ditching Bartok/"I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Captain Underpants King part 8 - Lucas Nickle & Riley Andersen Arrives At the Elephant Graveyard * The Captain Underpants King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Maleficent, Rasputin, and The Horned King * The Captain Underpants King part 10 - At the Elephant Graveyard/King Triton to the Rescue * The Captain Underpants King part 11 - Kings of the Past * The Captain Underpants King part 12 - "Be Prepared"/Gargamel's Villain Army * The Captain Underpants King part 13 - The Jaguars Stampede!/King Triton's Death/Lucas Nickle Runs Away * The Captain Underpants King part 14 - Gargamel Takes Over The Pride Rock * The Captain Underpants King part 15 - Meet Brainy Smurf & Ferdinand * The Captain Underpants King part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Captain Underpants King part 17 - Bartok and Gargamel's Conversation * The Captain Underpants King part 18 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Captain Underpants King part 19 - Tulip Chases Ferdinand/The Reunion * The Captain Underpants King part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Captain Underpants King part 21 - Captain Underpants and Tulip's Argument/Meet Louis/King Triton's Ghost * The Captain Underpants King part 22 - The King has Returned/Brainy Smurf & Ferdinand's Distraction * The Captain Underpants King part 23 - Captain Underpants Confronts Gargamel/Captain Underpants Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Captain Underpants King part 24 - Captain Underpants vs. Gargamel/Gargamel's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Captain Underpants King part 25 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Captain Underpants King part 26 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Incredibles (2004) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Inside Out (2015) * Storks (2016) * The Smurfs (1981) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) * The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Ferdinand (2017) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Anastasia (1997) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Category:CaptainUnderpantsMovieFan360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel